Regrets Of The Teen Titans
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: The Titans are holding a contest! Rated M for sexual references in the 1st chapter and much more in the future chapters! Read & Review!
1. Let the Contest Begin!

**Title: Regrets of the Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M FOR A GOOD REASON IT HAS LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFRENCE KINDA DIRTY!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!OH AND A LITTLE ROBIN SPEEDY SLASH NOT MUCH THOUGH JUST KISSING!!!!!**

**Summary: The Titans are holding a contest! Rated M for sexual references in the 1st chapter and much more in the future chapters!!!!! Read & Review!!!!! **

**The Teen Titans are bored and they want to find something fun to do! So they hold a contest as Titans East as the judges. They each have to write 10 things they regret during there time as a Titan. The judges are judging on Humor in the first couple of chapters but in the last chapters there is another contest that is judged on seriousness!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE TEEN TITANS REGRET COMPETITION!"

Announced Speedy to the other Titans.

"The rules are simple:

For the humorous competition be as FUNNY as possible!

For the serious competition be as SERIOUS as possible!

HAVE FUN AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" said Bumble Bee.

"Now let the games BEGIN!" cries Aqualad.

"If you are done now," Raven said impatiently.

"Sorry we are just excited that we get to judge a competition!" Bumble Bee said.

"Alright let's just get on with this," said Robin. He was excited. He knew he would win. Robin always won. (A/N in this fanfic Robin always wins)

"Ok Titans go to your separate corners you have exactly one hour to write 10 things you regret. Remember be COMICAL! That should be no problem for you Beast Boy," stated Speedy.

However, Beast Boy did not comment. Raven found that odd he usually loved to talk. Furthermore, the Titans were competing in a HUMOROUS competition and he wasn't looking happy about it. Raven made a mental note to talk to him about it after the contest.

"Your time starts…AHORA!" finished Mas Y Menos

The Titans went off to their little corners and got started. Raven smiled she already had her 10 regrets in her mind. She laughed evilly to herself. Bumble Bee and the other members of Titans East walked around and observed the other Titans. Robin was scribbling like mad. He had this maniacal grin on his face that clearly said, 'I am winning this and you all are NOT!' Speedy was the first to notice this and found it to be very adorable. Wait…WHAT thought Speedy. 'Ewwww' thought Speedy. He walked away from the handsome boy…STOP THAT! Speedy growled to himself. On the other side of the room Bee watched Cyborg playing with his pencil. "Men!" mumbled Bumble Bee. When Mas Y Menos got to Starfire they stared as she drew pictures on her paper. Early she had decided to just watch the contest instead of being in it. Star thought it would be more entertaining. When Aqualad reached Beast Boy he froze in shock. Beast Boy hadn't written anything. Not only that but he hadn't even picked up his pencil! As Aqualad came closer he realized that something was wrong with Beast Boy. He…he wasn't even smiling! At the end of the hour Speedy collected the lists.

"Ok everyone you can relax while we go and tally the scores. This evening after dinner we will announce the winners of round one. Oh and we thought that it would be more fun if we all dressed up in formal wear for dinner." Bumble Bee said excitedly.

Beast Boy was the only one that didn't frown at this. The rest grumbled and groaned. After arguing about the matter the Titans went up to their rooms to get ready.

After reading over all the lists the Titans East began to discuss who's was the best. Well all except Mas Y Menos. They were busy playing video games. 'Kids' thought Aqualad.

After an hour of arguing the Titans East had come to an unexpected decision.

The other Titans were busy getting ready. After much pleading and begging, Raven allowed Star to help her chose an outfit. The boys, however, were a whole different story. Robin and Cyborg had offered to help Beast Boy but he refused. He said in a very rude tone, "I can get dressed myself!" And, he stormed off to his room. After a while the Titans East called the other Titans down to dinner.

Robin arrived first. He was wearing Black pants and a blue stripped shirt. He strutted into the main room like he was the king of Earth! Speedy noticed how sexy his walk was. He had finally given up pretending that he didn't like Robin. So he secretly enjoyed the view! A few minutes after Robin appeared came Cy. He was not dressed up at all. Cyborg saw Bumble Bee groan at the sight of him. "WHAT?!" Cyborg said defensively. Bumble Bee just ignored him. Starfire came next. She was wearing the same dress that she wore to the prom with Robin. Robin just stared, 'God she was Beautiful!' Speedy scowled as he noticed Robin's face. Star turned and called up the stairs, "Friend Raven you must descend onto the stairs of walking!" Raven's head peaked around the corner of the door. She looked really nervous. As raven stepped around the corner everyone gasped.

**P.S. DUN DUN DUN WHAT COULD HAVE MADE ALL THE TITANS GASP? WHERE IS BEAST BOY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEAST BOY? AND WHO WON ROUND 1? ALL THAT AND MORE AS SOON AS I PUT CHAPTER 2 UP BUT UNTIL THEN…READ & REVIEW PLEASE?????!!!!!**

**-MyHeroRaven Out**


	2. Lists and Heart Ache

**Title: Regrets of the Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M FOR A GOOD REASON IT HAS LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFRENCE KINDA DIRTY!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!OH AND A LITTLE ROBIN SPEEDY SLASH NOT MUCH THOUGH JUST KISSING!!!!!**

**Summary: The Titans are holding a contest! Rated M for sexual references in the 1st chapter and much more in the future chapters!!!!! Read & Review!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**WHAT COULD HAVE MADE ALL THE TITANS GASP? WHERE IS BEAST BOY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEAST BOY? AND WHO WON ROUND 1? All that to be answered right about…wait for it…wait for it…NOW!!!!!**

**Chapter 2 Lists and Heart Ache:**

_As raven stepped around the corner everyone gasped._

"Raven you look gorgeous," Robin said in awe. Maybe he was hitting on the wrong girl…nah

"Yeah girl you got it going ON!" Bee said in a saucy tone.

She really did have it going on. Gone were the leotard and cape. She had on a floor length long black gown. It had a slip that went straight up to her upper thigh, and it had silver sequins on the top that formed a raven. (That was Raven's personal touch). The dress was skinny and hung straight. Raven refused to wear anything poufy, or pink. So Star settled for shiny. Hence the sequins. Raven looked around shyly as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks," she said to Robin and Bumble Bee.

Aqualad had been watching Raven for sometime now, and he liked what he saw. She was so independent, understanding, funny, and beautiful. That was it. Aqualad was going to ask Raven out tonight.

Five minutes went by and the Titans were starting to get impatient. Where was Beast Boy?

Finally after being 10 minutes late Beast Boy ascended the stairs with a shy smile plastered to his face.

"WOW!" Raven voiced aloud.

WOW! Was right. Beast Boy looked amazing. He had on a black tuxedo. And underneath that was a light silver under shirt. His shirt cuffs had little green stones in them. Raven really liked how his hair was combed and how it framed his face. 'WOW! HE LOOKS SO GOOD!' thought Raven again.

"I hope I am not too dressed up," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah you kinda are," Aqualad mumbled under his breath. He saw how Raven looked at Beast Boy and he was not impressed.

"Wow BB you look great," said Robin. "But who are you trying to impress?" Robin joked.

Beast Boy gave a quick glance towards Raven but said nothing.

"Ok ok enough talk let's get down to business!" said Speedy.

All the Titans quickly took their seats at the dining room table. Beast Boy sat next to Raven on one side and Aqualad sat next to Raven on the other side. Star sat next to Robin on one side and, on the other side sat Speedy. Bumble Bee sat between Mas Y Menos and Cyborg.

"Ok the judges thought of another touch to the competition…we are going to read all the lists out loud! Isn't that great?" Speedy commented.

"NO!" came from every contestant.

"Well we are doing it anyway so get over it," Bumble Bee shouted over all the raucous. Everyone was silenced.

"That's better," Said Bee as she proceeded to pull out the lists.

"Ok we get to read all the Titans lists except two: Star who doesn't want to compete, and Beast Boy because he couldn't think of anything funny to say," Speedy said.

"WHAT!?" came the respond to the BB remark.

"YOU couldn't think of anything FUNNY to say?" Robin roared with laughter.

"Enough leave him alone," Raven said. Beast Boy looked over at her gratefully.

"Now on with the lists. First we shall read Robin's list," said Bee as she handed Robin's list to Speedy. And, without further ado he began to read it.

Saying there is nothing wrong with me (because Beast Boy politely pointed out 104 things wrong with me)

Telling control freak to 'control himself' (yeah he kinda went psycho on me)

Telling Star that I was getting married (yeah she wasn't to happy, but she forgave me…eventually)

Acting like I am the best person in the universe…even though it is true

Switching Beast Boy's tofu with meat (even Raven was mad…hmm…)

Asking Starfire if she was high…because she was flying at the time and answered honestly (LOL)

Using a drug bust as an excuse to get high (it's unethical)

Asking Beast Boy what he was doing in Raven's room (because he said something about his pants being in there…wait…WHAOH!!!!!)

Using the pun, "things are about to get rocky," when fighting cinderblock (terra didn't find it amusing)

Telling Slade to get the fuck off…'cause he only responded with, "I would rather get my fuck on!" (YIKES!!!!!)

People were cracking up way before the list was done being read.

"HILARIOUS," screeched Star in Robin's ear. She reached over and gave Robin a bone-crushing hug. Speedy glared at her.

"That was funny," Bee said.

"Ok next we have Cyborg's list."

Bee now, began to read his list.

Beast Boy talking me into trying tofu

Trying tofu

Secretly liking tofu

Calling Bee honey (apparently she hates puns)

Laughing at Beast Boy's first joke (because after that he wouldn't shut up)

Telling Robin where my off switch is (he said he was having fun turning me off and ON! EWWW bad mental picture)

Writing songs in my spare time (what if the others found out…YIKES!!!!!)

Dyeing Robin's hair pink and then blaming it on Beast Boy.

Running over Brother Blood with the T-Car (wait no scratch that I have no regrets that was fun!)

Calling Robin a "crazy, paranoid, hyper-competitive, spiky-haired little…" when instead I should have just called him a Batman wannabe.

Cy's list got even more laughs than Robin's list.

"Next is Raven's list." Aqualad stated. Robin snickered under his breath oh please he thought Raven can't do funny

Aqualad began to read Raven's list before giving her a small smile.

Hitting Beast Boy over the head with a shovel. (Now a pitchfork…that is a whole different matter!)

Dying Robin's hair pink. (only the 4th time though because the other 3 times were hilarious)

Telling Star that the world doesn't need another Barbie. (Because she didn't get it.)

Telling Cyborg to fuck Jinx when I was mad at him…because when I did he said twice in 2 days is too much…BAD MENTAL PICTURE!!!!!

Letting Starfire put on my makeup. (Let's just say pink isn't my color…no matter I gave her a makeover to DIE for.)

Saying that my daddy's back on April fool's day. (Supposedly that is not very 'funny' well it is but that is just my sick sense of humor.)

Calling Trigon Daddy (that is just WRONG! Even to him!)

Sending Robin secret notes addressed to, "Robbie-Poo. (Star was not amused, and neither was Kitten who is still in the hospital.)

Letting Malchior out of his book last week for a little bit of 'clean' fun. (Don't worry I put him back…eventually)

Making Terra's statue move and attack Beast Boy. (Funny…but evil.)

There was complete silence. Then there was a great roar of laughter.

"Raven THAT WAS AMAZING!" Beast Boy gasped out.

"Yeah who knew you had it in you girl!" Bumble Bee laughed

All Raven got was praise. After everyone stopped laughing Bumble Bee silenced them.

"Ok now it is time to announce our winner. And the winner is…Raven!"

The entire table roared their approval.

"Man Raven you were hilarious!" Cyborg praised her.

"Hey Raven," said a VERY seductive voice next to her. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Aqualad." And with that the two headed up to the roof to talk. Raven was glad she won but the noise was starting to get to her.

"So…" Raven said as they sat on the ledge to the roof.

"Uhmm Raven I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say It. Raven do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Aqualad looked right into her eyes as he asked her that. She was shocked she liked Aqualad but she kinda liked someone else…

"Yes," Raven decided. It couldn't hurt to go out with Aqualad I mean he was hot and sweet.

"REALLY?" Aqualad almost yelled.

Raven laughed before replying, "Yes sure I would love to go out with you."

"That's cool," Aqualad stated trying to maintain his smooth appearance. Raven chuckled on the inside.

"Well I have to go to bed now," Raven muttered awkwardly. And with that she muttered a quick good night before heading off to her room.

"Raven?" came a very quiet voice.

"Yes Beast Boy, "she said as she turned to look at the small figure.

"Uhmm I was kinda wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night…you know like a date?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Oh Beast Boy I-" Raven started but before she could finish Beast Boy said, "it is ok If you don't like me that was I am sorry I asked." With that Beast Boy ran down the hall to his room. Raven got no sleep that night. This is mainly because she kept hearing Beast Boy's whimpers from the next room. She had broken his heart.

**P.S. I hope you liked it now just to get the record straight there will be BBXRAE eventually don't worry!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!**


	3. Boiling Tempers and Injuries

**Title: Regrets of the Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!!!**

**A/N: I am going to change one part of the competition. Instead of having a SERIOUS regret list I'm going to do something different. It is going to be a short paragraph each Titan has to write about what they would do if they had one day left to live. Much more dramatic! But in this chapter the Teen Titans are taking a one day break from the contest and are just hanging out…So read and review please. I hope you like it!**

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(Takes a DEEP breath and continues) SORRY for taking so long. I was having major…let's just say…family 'problems' well anyway I have kept you waiting long enough so on with the show…I mean story!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Boiling Tempers and Injuries.**

The next morning Raven awoke and headed down to breakfast. On the way she kept thinking about the events of last night. Aqualad. Beast Boy. How she felt about the two. To be perfectly honest Raven couldn't decide which she liked better. And it was really tearing her apart. On one hand there was Aqualad. Strong and silent. And VERY hot. Then on the other hand there was Beast Boy. Funny, cute, adorable, and he was very caring. 'Such a tough decision!' Raven thought as she entered the main room.

Robin, Bumble Bee, Starfire, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, Cyborg, and Aqualad were all sitting around the breakfast table. 'Where's Beast Boy?' Raven wondered. She made her way to the table and took a seat next to Aqualad. He looked over at her and smiled. Raven could feel a blush creep rapidly over her face. Under the table he took her hand gently in his, causing her to gasp. When the rest of the table looked around to see what was up Raven just muttered an 'I'm fine.'

"So what are every ones planes today?" inquired Raven in the hopes of changing the subject.

"Me and Starfire are going to see a movie," Robin stated casually. His announcement gained interest from many, but only one was angry by the announcement. Speedy glared from across the table at Starfire.

"Yeah," said Cyborg with his mouth so full of food Bumble Bee smacked him.

"Boy, finish what's in your mouth before you show the world!" She criticized.

Mas Y Menos laughed at this and whispered something in Spanish to one another.

Aqualad and Raven exchanged smirks.

"Where's friend Beast Boy?" Starfire wondered aloud.

And if on cue Beast Boy walked in through the door. Boy did he look a mess. His clothes from the previous night were still on. Only, now, they were wrinkled and tattered looking. He had a bruise on his cheek and a major slash across his eye. His neck was bruised purple all around. His once emerald bright eyes looked pale and bloodshot. He looked almost dead.

"Beast Boy!?" Raven yelped. "What happened to you?" She got up from her seat and made her way towards him, as did all the Titans.

"Nothing…" Beast Boy said. He then said something else but trailed off.

"Sorry Beast Boy didn't catch that last part," Robin said.

"I just had a little run in with…Slade," Beast Boy said while wincing. He waited for the blow, and he wasn't disappointed.

"YOU…WHAT?!" Robin shouted in rage. "Are you CRAZY? Cause if you weren't before you most defiantly are now! I mean come on Beast Boy use your brain…that is what it is there for." Robin ranted on and on until Beast Boy snapped.

"If it was YOU it wouldn't matter. I can handle myself!" Beast Boy said indignantly. Robin let out a derisive snicker.

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy asked annoyed now.

"Oh please you can NOT handle yourself. I mean who are you kidding? You are only 13 and you still have the maturity of a 5 year old." Robin went on laughing. Eventually everyone but Raven and Starfire were laughing. But, not to be mean they were just teasing. Beast Boy, however, didn't take it that way.

"Fine if you think I am such a JOKE then why am I even here?" Beast Boy shouted in pure rage. At his tone everyone silenced.

"Beast Boy…we were just kidding," Robin said in a worried tone. He could see how upset Beast Boy was and he hadn't meant anything by his joking.

"Yeah dude, don't be so serious!" Aqualad said while putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy shuddered and shoved his hand off violently. Everyone was amazed. After the whole Trident ordeal Beast Boy and Aqualad had become good friends and now…well you know.

"Don't YOU dare touch me!" Beast Boy said to Aqualad in an inhuman growl. It was so mean even that it actually scared Raven. She decided it was time to step in because Aqualad was getting mad. He was only trying to help. And now Beast Boy looked beyond mad. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder and Beast Boy winced in major pain.

"You're hurt," Raven said bluntly.

"No really? I hadn't noticed!" Beast Boy's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 'Hey…that's my job!' Raven thought.

"I need to heal you it looks bad," Raven said while reaching out to him. But Beast Boy just pulled away. He looked at the group in fear and transformed into a hawk and flew away from Titans Tower.

**P.S. I hope you liked. There is a little more drama in this chapter than the last chapters. The next chapter will be more humorous and will include Aqualad and Raven's date! Oh and I like using the age 13 for Beast Boy. So what will happen to Beast Boy? Why does he FREAK when people touch him? Take a guess and tune in next time for the answer. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Tears and Punishment

**Title: Regrets of the Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Ok I have been gone a really REALLY long time, and I am sincerely sorry. Gomenasai! Ok so here we go.**

**A/N: Oh and the pairings are going to go all over the place. Like there will be slash… but I think there will be traditional pairings in the end. So don't judge it till the WHOLE thing is finished!!!!!**

**WARNING: there will be VIOLENCE in this!!!!!**

**Thanks now on with the LONG AWAITED story!!!!!**

**Regrets of the Teen Titans Chapter 4 Drama and Punishment: **

**RAVEN'S POV:**

"OK… needless to say we are going to have to put a hold on the contest," Bee said while looking at the others.

"I agree… it seems that we all need some time to ourselves to do the cooling off," chimed Star.

There was a murmur of agreement from all the Titans.

"Hey Rae… are we still on for out date tonight?" Aqualad asked quietly. I felt a shiver go up my spine as he said 'Rae.' No one but Beast Boy has ever called me that and I wasn't sure if I liked anyone but him calling me that.

"Uhh… yeah Aqualad. So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. But, I know you'll love it!" he announced.

"Ok then I'm going to go meditate," I said. Actually I just wanted to get away from him for a while… he was hot but his ego was large enough to give Robin and Speedy a run for their money.

"Oh and Raven… wear something… nice," Aqualad breathed in my ear. Shiver.

As I made her way to the roof I noticed Cyborg and Bumble Bee sneaking away from the heard.

'_Hmmm… I wonder where they are going.'_ I thought as I reached the roof entrance.

I settled myself near the edge of the roof. Near _that_ spot. _His _spot.

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Robin PLEASE!?" Beast Boy pleaded as he hung onto Robin's shoulders. This argument had been going on for sometime now. **

"**I said NO! We don't need a piano. Let alone a piano on the ROOF!" Robin yelled throwing Beast Boy off of him. **

**Later that day I went to the roof to meditate and lo and behold there was the little green changeling. He was sprawled out in the middle of the roof. His eyes were closed and his green hair was blowing in the wind. **

"**So when did you take to meditating?" I asked him. He looked wildly around. **

"**Oh Rae, it's just you," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked embarrassed. **

"**I wasn't meditating. I was imagining," he said. **

"**Imagining what?" I asked in curiosity. **

"**Where my piano would go if I were getting one. It would go right here, where I'm sitting. Man Rae it would be so cool to get it. Then I could play all my favorite songs," He said all this quietly. Who knew Beast Boy liked the piano… let alone could play it?**

**Well I guess he is full of surprises. **

"**You know you are full of surprises," I said almost laughing. Note the word: almost.**

**Beast Boy giggled. Then he just burst out laughing. **

"**Ok anyway… why do you think Robin won't let me have the piano?" Beast Boy asked.**

**I sighed.**

"**Beast Boy… do you have ANY idea how much a grand piano would cost?" I asked.**

"**No… probably a lot," he said. **

"**Yes… somewhere in the thousands," I said.**

"**Well… then there's only one solution. I HAVE TO EARN THE MONEY!" He yelled in excitement. **

"**That's it I'll get a job and buy the piano myself. Oh I can't wait!" He bellowed. **

"**You… get a job? Now that's funny Beast Boy," I said while chuckling. **

**Wow he made me laugh… that's unexpected. **

"**No really Rae I can do it. I know I can do it," He said while looking innocent and persistent. **

"**Ok… yeah I'll believe it when I see it."**

"**Oh you'll see it Raven… you'll see it!" he added a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.**

**END FLASHBACK**

As I began my chants my thoughts drifted back to Beast Boy. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he let me touch him? Why am I so worried? Do I like Beast Boy?

I shook that idea from my mind as I continued to chant. I had to be in control for my date with Aqualad tonight.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metr-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed while sending star bolts at Speedy.

"STOP IT YOU STUPID ALIEN!!!!! I AM SORRY OK. I AM SORRY," Speedy screamed in terror and fear.

"Ok you two… stop break it up," Robin yelled just as Speedy shot her with one of his arrows.

"Oh YOU SHALL BE PAYING FOR THAT YOU STUPID ROBIN HOOD WANNABEE!!!!!" Star screamed. Robin almost stopped in shock. Since when has Starfire heard of Robin Hood?

"OK THAT IS ENOUGH!" Robin screamed while kicking Speedy into the wall.

"Ok Ok now what the hell happened? Why are you two trying to kill each other? I leave the room for 2 seconds and you two are having a battle to the death." Robin said.

"HE SAID SOMETHING UNTRUE AND STUPID," Star yelled.

"It wasn't UNTRUE… maybe stupid. But, not untrue," Speedy said in defense.

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

"Uh… nothing. Nothing at all," Speedy said while looking embarrassed. He wasn't about to say this in front of all the Titans minus Beast Boy and Raven… well never mind cause here comes Raven now.

"He said that he LOVED YOU!" Starfire screamed.

Robin looked like he was about to faint. Speedy looked sick. Raven just smiled. Cyborg and Bee, who had reappeared, looked shocked. Aqualad giggled. Mas and Menos looked confused. And Starfire looked ready to kill.

All the tension that had built up vanished when Speedy fled from Titans Tower. No one knew but he had tears steadily streaming down his face. He couldn't stay here. It hurt too much.

"SPEEDY COME BACK WAIT!" Robin screamed.

"Are you happy now?" Robin asked Starfire. She looked taken aback.

"You don't treat your friends that way. Don't-" Robin cut her off. She was about to apologize but he didn't need to hear it. He didn't WANT to hear it.

Robin walked away and headed for his room. Once there he locked the door and was swallowed up by the darkness of his room.

**BEAST BOY'S POV:**

My fingers gently tapped the keys. The melodic sound that was coming from them was enough to send anyone straight to heaven. I had a gift. A gift of music.

"Very nice Beast Boy very nice," Slade said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"But, now it is time for our sparring session. Come." Slade said as he walked out of the room. I closed the piano and followed Slade.

More scars would be added tonight.

I was thrown to the ground a fourth time that day. Slade was being especially vicious today. Slade lifted me by my uniform collar and held me 6 feet above the ground.

"So how's everything a Titans Tower?" Slade asked as sarcasm spilled into my ears.

"Fine Slade just fine," I replied.

"No it's not… I know what you do to yourself little changeling," with that Slade slammed me into the ground. And if that wasn't enough I was then straddled. The metal was cold against my skin. I could feel it through the rips in my clothing.

Slade held me down while he rolled up my shirt sleeves. He smiled as he gazed upon my treasures.

Scars everywhere. All over my wrists my forearms. All came from the same source: me.

"Why do you do this Beast Boy? What makes you so sad?" Slade asked his voice faking concern.

"It's none of your FUCKING business!" I screamed. Big mistake.

I felt my self flying and I hit the wall. A staff was drawn and my body was beat. I heard loud cracks as Slade broke my ribs, wrist, and arm. Crimson filled my mouth and I spat the vile liquid upon the ground.

No big deal. Just a little internal bleeding. Nothing to worry about.

"You made a big mistake Garfield. But, our time it up so I shall deal with you tomorrow," Slade said quietly.

"Slade… do I (cough) Do I get to play tonight? Please?" I begged. Yes begged. I wanted music and I would do anything for music. Even if it meant begging on all fours to my enemy.

"I guess it's only fair. 10 minutes and that's it. see you latter Beast Boy," Slade said then walked away.

I dragged myself to that room again. I don't know how I manage to do it but, I do. I winced in pain as I pulled myself up onto the piano bench. I started to breathe hard. I was covered in blood.

I opened the piano and started to play Prelude in E minor. That was my favorite piece. It was so mysterious and gorgeous. Blood was slowly dripping on the white and black keys. Staining them forever. Slade would get mad.

I would be punished latter.

**AQULAD'S POV:**

'Damn she is HOT!' I thought as I looked at Raven. She was wearing a little black dress, little black heels, a little black necklace, little black bracelet, little black earrings, and a BIG black ring. Onyx I think.

She smiled as she made her way towards me. The other Titans were all ooohing and ahhhing like mad. Robin even wolf whistled. That made Starfire angry… very angry.

Oh well… he can't have her. Only I can have her. And after tonight Raven Roth of Azarath will be all MINE!!!!!

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Shit… that was out loud. Now Raven is staring at me like I'm crazy… oh well maybe I am.

"You ready to go Rae?" I asked. She nodded but looked away from me.

**RAVEN'S POV:**

'WTF? He just laughed an evil laugh. Isn't he supposed to be good not evil? Ok tonight is going to be VERY weird. I can tell,' I thought.

**NORMAL POV:**

Beast Boy slowly made his way back to Titans Tower. He was in so much pain it hurt to move.

Since it was taking a while Beast Boy decided to take a short cut down Devils Alley. Now everyone… and I mean EVERYONE in Jump City knew that Devils Alley was off limits… ESPECIALLY off limits for the Titans. Some of the worst criminals hung out down there. However, Beast Boy was too tired and in too much pain to give a damn. So he proceeded down the alley with a little bit of fear and a hell of alotta courage.

It seemed really quiet. Beast Boy liked the quiet. Then it was noisy… very noisy. Someone came up behind Beast Boy and whacked him on the head. Cruel laughter was ringing in his ears and he had a splitting head ache.

Beast Boy got up and turned around, ready to face whatever evils came upon him that night.

**P.S. Ok that took me a while to write… and it isn't even good lol… oh well. I hope you liked it and there will be more to come.**

**A/N: Slade doesn't rape Beast Boy… and he never will. He is just violent towards him!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	5. Erase All The Stars

**Title: Regrets of the Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for a GOOD reason!!!!!**

**A/N: Oh and the pairings are going to go all over the place. Like there will be slash… but I think there will be traditional pairings in the end. So don't judge it till the WHOLE thing is finished!!!!!**

**WARNING: SOME REALLY BAD AND DISGUSTING THINGS HAPPEN TO BEAST BOY IN THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE RAPE. OK SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!! **

**BOLD: THIS IS RAVEN ON HER DATE WITH AQULAD.**

**Oh and I am sorry that this is a RIDICULOUSLY long chappie!!!!! 18 Pages to be exact!!!!!**

**Regrets of the Teen Titans Chapter 5 Erase All The Stars:**

CRUNCH!

That was the sound my body made as I was thrown, head first, into a brick wall.

CRACK!

That was the sound my body made when I was slammed into a pile of wooden crates.

Oh I was making all kinds of wonderful sounds.

So were the guys beating me. I think Adonis was there but the rest, it seemed, were all just common criminals.

I have no idea if they targeted me or if it was just dumb luck. But, none the less I am fighting a bunch of rowdy and annoying idiots.

There were 7 not including Adonis. The biggest guy had a major scar across his left eye and it snaked its way up to his temple. He also was carrying a long metal pole. I guess he was responsible for the _crunch_.

The skinniest of the bunch was also the smallest. He had shaggy blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He didn't seem to have a weapon. The only thing scary about this guy was his piercing blue eyes.

One of the meanest looking guys was short and muscular. I noticed his fists were balled. He was ready to fight some more but it seemed he was holding back.

The next two guys were freaks of nature. One was covered, by the looks of it, head to foot in tattoos. His leather jacket seemed to bulge around the side of his midsection.

The other 'freak' had piercings everywhere. Eyebrows, lips, tongue, nose, ears, cheeks, arms, and neck. You name it he had it. WHOA… this guy was gripping a metal baseball bat. Mental note: steel clear of him.

As I turned my head something shiny caught my eye. The next thing I knew I was staring into obsidian eyes. This guy had glasses with thick black rims. Like emo glasses. I almost laughed. Note the word _almost_. I would've laughed if my eyes hadn't noticed something else. This guy had a pair of brass knuckles on both hands. Damn… these guys were hardcore.

The final guy was bald and on his head were the words "Pain & Punishment." I got shivers just looking at him. His fingernails were painted with black nail polish. And in one hand lay a knife. It was about a foot and a half long.

All the guys' ages seemed to be between 18 and 20. Or somewhere in that range. They were all staring at me as I lay on the ground, already bloodied.

Wow I'm pretty pathetic. Laying here on the floor. Doing nothing to defend myself. It's 8 against 1. I think I can take them.

**After a 20 minute drive Aqualad and I arrived at a fancy quiet looking restaurant. It was really elegant looking and peaceful.**

'**Maybe tonight won't be weird after all,' I thought as Aqualad helped me out of the car and led me into the 1****st**** class establishment. **

They were laughing again.

"What's wrong little one? Too weak to take us on? Are you scared without your friends?" Adonis was taunting me. Trying to get under my skin. I would be lying if I said it wasn't working.

I coughed and pulled myself up. It hurt to move but if I wanted to survive… to prove my worth then I had to fight back. Even if they're stronger than me I have to give them a run for their money. I'm going to make it hard for them.

I stared at each one. Confidence clear in my eyes. I was already fighting them in my head. Planning out my every move. This was going to be hard but I have got to try.

I took my chances with Adonis first. I crouched low and flung myself at him. I got a few punches in before he got me. I had turned to kick him and he punched me in the side of my head. I saw stars.

I kept going. Ignoring the pain. What pain?

I slashed him across the face with my fingernails. Got him right across his cheek. He touched the part where I hit him. He held up his hand… blood was visible on it.

"Oh you'll pay for that you little brat. This isn't some game kid. This is life. You've lived in your cushy tower long enough. You've beat us all long enough. It's time that you're ripped from your happy little land. You're going to fall into reality. Hard. Welcome to my world Beast Boy. Make yourself at home, because you're never leaving. You're going to die in this alley tonight. Weak and pathetic. _Begging_ me to spare your worthless life," Adonis was rapidly destroying whatever fight I had left in me.

"But why? Why me? Do you enjoy planning attacks on Heroes in the middle of the night? Do you get of on it?" I sneered.

There was dead silence. Then… "I wish I could say this was planned Beast Boy but it wasn't. We just happened to be out at night when we heard you stumbling around in the dark. And it's just our luck that it was a Hero… and not just any Hero… a Teen Titan. The same Titan that beat me. The weakling," he said while smirking.

Adonis grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up so that we were eye to eye.

"**This is really nice Aqualad," I said while sitting at our reserved table. He smiled and took a sip of his water. I smiled back and began looking through the menu. **

**Who knew Aqualad had fancy taste like this?**

He laughed again… I was getting tired of their laughter.

He leaned in close to my ear and breathed, "You're going to die Beast Boy. You're going to die and nobody… not even your little friends… are going to care. You'll be forgotten. How does it feel to know that no one will come to your aid? That no one will help you?"

I didn't answer.

He shook me like a rag doll.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Adonis screamed. He was angry. I could see it in his eyes.

"It feels good," I choked out. It kinda did feel good. Like I was falling into nothingness. No one cared about me. I've known that for a long time. But saying it out loud… voicing the fact that I don't care… it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't tied down anymore.

He chuckled in my ear.

"So it doesn't hurt you? Interesting. Well, something has to hurt you. I think it's time to play some games. What do you think guys?"

The other monsters laughed evilly. They sounded excited.

The next moment I was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see Adonis sitting on a pile of wooden crates like a king. That was his throne. He looked around smiling at everyone.

Then he said, "Boys have fun with our little toy. Be careful not to break him too much because I'll be the one putting this toy out of commission. But, have fun. Be cruel. And… give… him… HELL!"

With that the guy with the black fingernails kicked me in the gut. I struggled to get up. I had to fight. I couldn't let it end this way. The second I was up I felt a ripping pain in my side. The guy had cut me with his knife. Warm blood was slowly running down my side and my thigh.

It hurt a lot at first but then the pain became numbing. I used this to my advantage. I grabbed the guys arm and flung him into the wall. The same wall I was thrown into. Payback's a bitch and its name it Beast Boy.

The guy came back at me as if nothing had happened.

"I thrive on pain kid," he said in a deep burly voice.

"I can tell," I said as he slashed my arm and threw me into the air. He was screaming, becoming crazy. This guy was a nut case.

"Chill man… let someone else have a turn," said a strained voice to my left.

"Alright… alright," the guy backed off.

I was about to breathe a sigh of relief but instead my face was stepped on and a pain slashed across my face.

**We began eating our ridiculously priced salads when Aqualad blushed and pulled out a small box. **

"**What's this?" I asked him curiously. **

"**It's a gift… for you. Open it Rae," He said while holding out the small parcel. **

**And I did. **

**I gasped. It was gorgeous. **

"**Oh Aqualad it's gorgeous," I all but squealed. **

**It was so pretty. It was a silver chain with an onyx raven attached to it. The raven had its wings spread and where its eyes were there were diamonds. **

**He took it from me and got up from his seat. He moved behind me and put the necklace around my neck. He fastened the clasp and breathed in my ear:**

"**But, it's nowhere near as beautiful as you Rae." **

**He proceeded to kiss my neck and then took his seat at the table across from me. **

I looked up and noticed that a pair of black combat boots were on my chest and a razor blade was sticking out of the front toe. There was blood on the blade. My blood.

The next thing I knew I was staring into those blue captivating eyes. There was something about them. Something about _him_. The way his perfect blonde hair covered one of his eyes. He looked almost beautiful. His eyes were telling me that everything was going to be ok. Boy was I wrong.

I felt lips on mine. A tongue was forcing its way into my mouth. I was going to bit down but I was starting to enjoy the kiss.

No I didn't want this. I didn't. I was kissing back. The kiss was becoming hungry and lust-filled. It felt so great. Then something popped up in the back of my head. A picture of Raven was coming into view.

My heart throbbed and I bit down.

The guy let out a shriek of pain. And he dug his boot… blade and all, into my chest. I screamed in agony. It hurt so much. But, not as much as seeing Raven. There was disgust etched across her gorgeous face.

**After diner Aqualad and I exited the restaurant. He told me there was more to come and we got back in the car. **

**10 minutes went by and we stopped at the park. **

**Earlier tonight, for some reason, he wouldn't let me order desert. Well, now I know why. **

**Right by the lake there was a picnic blanket and candles. Two plates were set out and on them was every chocolate lovers dream. A huge brownie with white and milk chocolate sauce drenching it. **

"**After you," said Aqualad. **

**I sat down and smiled at him. **

I felt dirty. How could I have let that happen? The guy was laughing.

"You liked that didn't you sweetie?" he asked loudly. There was a roar of laughter from the others. And I could've sworn I saw the guy with the brass knuckles eying me hungrily. I shuddered that guy scared me the most. And it wasn't his brass knuckles that scared me either.

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't answer. It earned me a kick in my hip and he walked away as I lay their gasping in pain.

The 'freak' with the piercings was next.

"So Garfield," he started but I gasped. How had he known my name? No one knew my name. Well… no one other than Slade.

"Yes Garfield I know all about Slade and your little agreement. My eyes widened in fear and shock.

He couldn't know.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed in anger. There was no way he could know. If he told… if he told…

I was kicked so hard that I flew into a pile of trash cans, a banana peel taking refuge on my head.

"No… I won't shut up. You shut up," he yelled. Then he looked around at his comrades.

"This kid here happens to have a very interesting hobby. He loves playing the piano," that right there got loads of laughs. I heard the words wuss, geek, nerd, and dork thrown around.

"Yeah yeah… and he has a deal with Slade. If he lets Slade beat the shit out of him every night then he can play on Slade's piano. He is helping his one team's archenemies become even stronger. He is really helping our side. He is ultimately condemning his friends to death,"

"THAT'S A LIE! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared. The entire alley became deathly quiet.

I knew that all eyes were upon me. I knew that I said the wrong thing. But, for some reason I didn't care.

The guy walked closer to me. He stared right into my eyes and for a millisecond I saw a look of pity race across his eyes. But it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Garfield… I'm sorry to do this but you leave me no choice," he whispered. I was scared. Friggin' scared. And I was shaking like crazy.

A cold wind whipped through that alley. I felt cold in my soul. It was piercing.

He then stepped on my wrist to hold it in place. In the blink of an eye I knew what he was going to do.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed in utter horror.

**After we finished eating we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Somehow we had gotten into an argument over two bands. I can't even remember their names anymore. But, anyway, both our faces were covered in chocolate. **

**I closed my eyes and fell back on the grass. Then, without warning, Aqualad crawled on top of me and began licking the chocolate off my face. Little licks turned to kisses. I began to clean off his face with my tongue as well. **

**Hey, it was only fair to return the favor. **

**His lips met mine. My hands met his dark locks. His hands held my neck and head. We were off, kissing. Both of us had smiles on our face. It felt so good to have him hold me. **

**My life, for once, felt whole and in one piece. And Aqualad holding me and kissing me made me feel like it would stay whole and unharmed for an eternity. **

SHATTER!

My life seemed to flash before my eyes. All my dreams were gone like that. All my hopes were burned to a crisp in a second.

I was screaming… writhing on the ground clutching my disfigured hand. He was smiling and then I saw him reaching for my other hand the baseball bat raised in the air.

"DON'T! NO PLEASE… PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T TAKE MY OTHER HAND! I NEED IT! PLEASE… I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T TAKE MY HAND!" I yelled out again. I then scooted my way over to the brick wall that I had been thrown into so many times before. I clung to that brick wall like it was the breath of life. My destroyed hand my hiding under my shirt. My body was shaking and clinging to the wall. My eyes were shut tight. I think I thought that if I couldn't see the bat then I would never feel it again. It was a fool's hope.

They wouldn't take both my hands. They couldn't. I wouldn't let them.

"Don't… come any closer," I whispered dangerously.

The others seemed to slow down. They were scared of me.

But one wasn't. The guy with the glasses walked over to me. I heard bits of their whispers.

"Get him Daniel," I heard one whisper viciously. Daniel… that was his name. I stored that information away for later.

_Daniel_ grabbed me around the waist and ripped me from the wall. This guy was heartless. Emotionless.

He kept me facing the wall away from the others. I know why now. He slowly began to run his fingers up my stomach. He was rubbing me all over. I almost moaned when a finger found my nipple. He purred in my ear then released me onto the cold unforgiving ground.

All the guys then held me down. I was fighting tooth and nail to be free. I needed my other hand. I can play with just one hand. If they take it away I have nothing left.

Well, despite my best efforts I felt the bat connect with my other hand angrily. It was shattered just like the first. I sobbed clutching my hands rocking them, cradling them. I was so preoccupied by my hands that I didn't see or hear the guy with balled fists coming nearer and nearer to me.

**With Speedy:**

I had been wandering the city for hours thinking. Just thinking. I really blew it with Robin. There was nothing left to do. It was over. He was going to be with Starfire. I mean he's a boy and she's a girl.

I'm a guy.

Guys and guys don't go together. It's wrong.

It was never meant to be. I should've known. I was so stupid.

I was coming into the bad part of Jump City. I didn't even notice. Earlier I had gotten a bite to eat at the pizza place Beast Boy is always ranting on about.

'Try the veggie pizza! It's fantastic!' That dork. Sometimes I wonder about him. But, he's cool. I wonder when he and Raven are going to hook up.

Everyone knew that Beast Boy like LOVED Raven. But he was taking so long to ask her out. It bugged me. He has something good right in front of him. Practically on a silver platter yet he stands there and does NOTHING! What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know how rare it is to have something that great put in front of him like that?

I mean come on Beast Boy grow u-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a deafening scream coming from far away. What was it?

"What the he-" There it was again.

I ran towards the noise and into the night. Someone was in trouble and I had to save them.

**With Beast Boy:**

Splat!

I coughed up the blood I had been holding in.

The guy with the fists had done a number on me. I think I am bruised everywhere. Though at the moment I am not inclined to check.

Right after the fist guy had had a go the guy with a scar across his eye and a metal pole the size of Robin's bo-staff had his turn.

Now here I am lying on the ground bleeding and barely breathing. There are still two guys that haven't had a crack at me yet. Not including his great mightiness: Adonis.

Here comes tattoo guy. He looks content… wow that's weird. I wonder why.

I can still see the lump in his jacket. I want to know what it is. But, I have a feeling that the moment I discover what it is I will be very disturbed.

Oh how right I am.

Now I am bleeding again. The guy opened his jacket and pulled out a small hand gun. He then proceeded to shot me in not one but both of my shoulders. Joy.

I was getting really sick of this and yet I fear the worst is still to come. The guy with the gun just walked away after his two shots. Like that was enough for him. Wow I lucked out. Well, except for the searing pain in my shoulders. But, still it could have been worse. Much worse.

All of a sudden it got real quiet. Like really quiet. The guys around me parted and the guy that had grabbed me earlier walked forward almost ghost like. I started to shake. My whole body was just trembling. It hurt when I trembled. My hands were basically non-existent and my whole body was bloody. I am completely and utterly astounded that I haven't passed out yet… or died. Well, I think I am still alive. I focused for a moment. Then… yep that's a heart beat. I'm still here. I'm still fighting. Barely.

His presence was absolutely terrifying. Not to mention what he had done to me before.

I was slumped against the brick wall and he walked forward. Crouching down right in front of me he looked into my eyes. I noticed that he had on black eyeliner. It made him look even more mysterious.

Then he did something quite unexpected. He leaned in and whispered, "You know Beast Boy you are very adorable."

I swear my jaw dropped a foot as a large blush began to conquer my face. He wasn't bad looking either. Not bad looking at all.

No wait this is wrong. I can't like a guy that wants to kill me. I just can't. well, I can't like a _guy_ period. I'm a Hero. He's a villain. I am a guy and he's a guy. It just can't happen.

**We had taken a walk later in the evening. **

**We walked hand in hand and it felt perfect. **

**I think I finally found my prince. **

The next events that occurred erased all thoughts of liking this guy. But still… never mind. He _gently_ picked me up and walked me over to this huge box. Either the guy was really strong or I was just really small he carried me with ease.

Once again he _gently_ lowered me onto the box. He stared into my eyes again. It was as if he had found a beautiful treasure and he just couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

Then he turned back to the others and motioned for someone to join him. There were footsteps then the guy with the startling blue eyes appeared at his side.

"That's not fair! Aaron gets TWO turns at the kid!" The guy with the knife yelled.

Aaron… so that's the blonde's name. Another mental note added to my collection. See Raven… I do have a brain after all.

Daniel and Aaron turned away from me and began whispering to each other. This made me nervous.

What were they talking about? What were they going to do? Why aren't I running away?

The moment I realized that I had a shot at running the two turned back to me. Aaron seemed to predict what I was going to do because he held my waist down.

He then continued to move around to the other side of me, his hands never leaving my waist.

"You all may want to go for a walk or something. Because this may take some time," Aaron said and the others laughed. Did they know something I didn't?

"Be careful Beast Boy," warned Adonis.

"Those two tend to get aroused easily. Be careful what you do when you're around them," with that Adonis burst out into laughter and the others followed him around the corner.

Now Beast Boy was utterly alone with two volatile people that were out to kill him.

The next thing I knew I was being kissed by Daniel. It was long and drawn out. I fought him. I was in love with Raven… this would only get in my way of being with her.

"Geroa," I mumbled. In other words I said: get off.

Sadly he did not get off and I felt a pair of hands stroke my stomach. Ok come on I am not some cat you can go around petting. I started to struggle. That got me a yank on my stomach.

Daniel reached up and captured my hair in his fingers. He continued to kiss me as I got more and more uncomfortable.

"NO!" I screamed and I bit down on his tongue.

**With Speedy:**

"NO!"

I swore under my breath. Someone was in trouble. Someone somewhere was in trouble and I can't get to them.

I ran frantically down alley after alley. But nothing showed. It had been a few minutes and I hadn't heard any sounds.

I hope, whoever it was, was hanging in.

**With Beast Boy:**

My head was yanked up by Daniel. He looked me straight in the eyes and glared.

"Come now pet… do you really think that's going to help you?" he questioned as Aaron continued to rub my stomach.

"No it isn't. No one will be able to hear you. No one even cares about you. You're worthless and weak. Even your friends see that. You're the only one that is still blind to the fact that no one loves you. Only thing loveable about you is your body," Daniel said that last part with a purr.

I had started to cry without even realizing it. I am weak. I can't even fight in battle without needing help. I'm pathetic.

"But, I _can_ love you Garfield. You should join us. It may save your life. Choose us _Gar_ because sometimes being evil… is the only way to win," Daniel whispered. His whispering only made me more nervous. Maybe I should join-NO I can't I'm a Hero. I'm not gonna be evil. No way in HELL!

"No," I said quietly.

"What was that Gar? We couldn't hear you," Aaron said nastily.

"I said NO!" I roared. I started to struggle. But Aaron's soft touches seemed to calm me. It was like a trance. One that was very hard to break.

I was becoming still. With every touch I just breathed deeper. Aaron's hand was moving lower and lower. Soon it would find its way into dangerous territory. I felt fingers undoing my pants when I snapped. Fully aware of what was going on.

"No… STOP!" I begged. I didn't want this. I didn't want this.

"Get off… GET THE CUCK OFF!" I yelled.

Aaron and Daniel both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. They both looked ready to kill. And I was their target.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and Aaron's boot was cutting through my shirt.

"Stop!" I said but it only earned me a slap to my face. Then Daniel straddled me. I could feel something big pressing into my stomach. Oh God… I hope what's about to happen isn't what's about to happen.

"HEL-" I began to scream HELP at the top of my lounges when Aaron forced his tongue into my mouth. His hands were holding down the remains of my hands. I swear he was smiling all the while.

Daniel began to run his surprisingly smooth hands over my chest. I couldn't see what was going on so I had to rely on my sense of touch. And what I felt next sent a jolt of pain and disgustingly pleasure through my limbs.

Daniel reached down and captured one of my nipples in his mouth and bit down. Hard.

I groaned in Aaron's mouth. Although, I think he took it as moan… which it most certainly was not.

I was really scared. I didn't know what to do. These guys… no not guys… they were _things_. These things were much bigger than me. I couldn't even budge. But, that doesn't mean I didn't try. I started to lift my lower half off the ground when Daniel moaned.

Shit. I think I rubbed him the wrong way… well to him it was probably the right way.

Gross.

"Do you enjoy making me moan Beast Boy?" Daniel asked.

"In… Your… Dreams!" I yelled.

Slap!

"Oh no Beast Boy this isn't some dream you can wake up from. This is life. Cruel, harsh, bitter life. And you have no control of your life anymore. I do! I control you. I own you. And I am the one that's gonna fuck you senseless tonight," Daniel finished. I couldn't see but I bet my life that he was smiling.

Oh crap what's he doing?

Daniel had shifted on me and began to undo my pants. Yep… there goes the zipper.

No one's going to save me. I'm gonna be raped and no one will come. I'm all alone.

I started to cry again. Really proving that I am still just a boy. This was unfair. But, like Daniel said this was life. And life was never fair. At least not for me. The girl of my dreams was going out on a date tonight with someone else and I'm about to be raped.

"**I love you Rae," Aqualad said while holding me. The stars were shining brightly overhead. **

**His arms were strong and warm. I think I was in heaven. **

"I'll make you a deal Garfield," Daniel said loudly over my sobs.

I slowed my crying and listened intently. Maybe… just maybe I would get out of this with my innocence and mind intact.

"I know about your little bird," Daniel started.

What? What bird? What's he talking about?

"Raven," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened in fear. He can't know about Rae. He'd hurt her.

"Now I could let you go and find her and rape her," Daniel said casually.

"No-" I started but I was cut off by harsh words.

"I said _could_. But, I have a better idea. You want to protect her don't you Beast Boy?" Daniel questioned.

I didn't even have to think.

"Yes! I'd die for her," I said loud and clear.

"Would you _love_ for her? Beast Boy love me tonight… for her. Love me and I won't lay a finger on her. I'll pretend I never even knew her," Daniel stated while looking me straight in eyes.

Once again no thought was needed. This was for Raven after all. The girl I loved. Cherished.

"Yes. Of course," I said automatically.

Daniel smiled. He looked at Aaron and nodded. Aaron got up and walked away from us.

At least it's only one person. It could be worse.

Daniel got up off the ground and offered me his hand.

I took it.

Everything was for Raven from this moment on.

Everything I am is for you Raven. I hope you know that.

We walked hand in hand into a side door in the alley. I stared in amazement at, after 2 hallways, 3 doorways, and a kitchen, we made our way into a bedroom.

This was planned. There were candles flickering around the bed. Black silk sheets adorned the king sized bed.

This guy was psycho. I swear he was completely nuts. But this nutcase could hurt Raven. I'm the only thing protecting her.

"**Aqualad I-" **

I was shoved gently onto the bed my Daniel. He wasn't being rough… yet.

I was shaking a little. But I was going to keep my word.

Daniel began to undo my pants and I tensed instantly.

He noticed this and moved on top of me. His lips were hovering over mine.

"I love you Beast Boy," said Daniel before capturing my small lips in his. The kiss was hungry. I kissed back… I made a deal after all. I didn't have to like it. But, I had to pretend.

I forced a moan to surface. This pleased Daniel greatly.

He finally undid my pants and pulled them off. Leaving me in nothing but my green and black polka-dot boxers.

A huge blush took over my face. Daniel smiled before removing his clothes. All of his clothes. I blushed and looked away. He was big… too big. There was no way he's fit.

I bit my lip and blood leaked. Daniel leaned in and sucked the blood off my bottom lip.

He removed my boxers and, surprisingly, grinned.

"What?!" I asked defensively.

"You're big," was his simple response.

I was blushing way too much tonight.

I got really scared at the next thing he did. He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and lifted my backside up a little. Then… with no warning at all… he plunged into me. I screamed. I think I screamed a little. But, for Rae I didn't say anything else. I held the pain in. And there was a lot of pain at that. He was tearing me. Ripping me. Breaking me.

He just kept grunting. I couldn't even breathe at times. God it hurt so much. But, I didn't make a sound.

This is for you Rae.

All for you.

Daniel began to slam into me harder. Until finally he released inside of me.

"I love you Rae," I whispered as I came as well.

"**Aqualad I love you too," I said while kissing him firmly on the mouth. Our hands were intertwined and we were oblivious to everything around. **

**Above them a little star fell from the sky. It had died. **

My heart throbbing painfully woke me from my mindless staring. God… my heart hurt. Why did my heart hurt?

After laying on me for 10 minutes I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I carefully wormed my way out from under him. Quietly I pulled on my boxers and pants. I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I felt sick. Really sick. I was dizzy too and my backside hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck," I said as I saw Daniel stir.

Needless to say I got out of there fast. Somehow I made my way out into the alley. No one was there it was quiet… dead quiet.

I was almost out of the alley when a hand grabbed my waist. I tensed immediately.

"Where are you going little Gar?" asked Daniel.

"Please… Daniel… let me go please," I begged.

"You can't go back to her. She doesn't love you. I can prove it," he said while turning me around and showing me a little hand mirror. I looked into it and my heart broke… again.

"I love you Rae," Aqualad said.

There was a moment's pause then:

"Aqualad I love you too," Raven whispered. Then the two lovers kissed.

"No," I whispered.

"NO!" I screamed. Daniel hugged me tight and I cried into his stomach. I didn't want him touching me but at the moment I didn't give a fuck.

She loved him… not me.

"I don't love you Daniel," I said as I moved away from him.

He grabbed my hand and something metal was pushed into the side of my head. He moved his arm around my waist to get a better grip. I heard the click as the gun was set and ready to be shot.

"If I can't have you then no one can," Daniel exclaimer angrily.

A tear slowly leaked from my left eye. I was going to die.

"Goodbye Gar," Daniel whispered.

I wouldn't close me eyes. They would be open when the shot came so whoever found me would see the pain and truth in my eyes. The world would be sorry they left me alone.

BANG!

The gun was shot… but I wasn't dead.

I slowly and shakily turned around.

My eyes widened.

"Beast Boy are you ok?" Speedy asked as he stood next to a knocked out Daniel.

I couldn't talk. I _wouldn't_.

Everything was fuzzy.

"BEAST BOY!" Speedy screamed as I collapsed. The pain finally caught up to me.

**Speedy's POV:**

I ran over to my friend and picked him up. Oh my God… what had happened to him?

He was covered in blood. And just from holding him I could feel his broken bones. I looked down. HIS HANDS! They were destroyed.

He started to shake in my arms. I carried him out of that alley and walked him through the part. _My tower_ not his was our destination.

As I carried him through the park I looked up.

"God dammit someone erase all the stars. They have no _right_ to shine on a night like this," I whispered.

Silence.

"ERASE THE FUCKING STARS!" I screamed. I fell to his knees and began to sob into Beast Boy's violated body.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. I was too late to save him. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed quietly.

**Aqualad walked Raven to her room. She smiled before giving him another kiss. **

"**Thank you for the best night of my life Aqualad," Raven said before hugging him.**

"**No problem Rae. I love you," he whispered. **

"**I love you too." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.S. I hope everyone LOVED this ENORMOUS chappie!!!!! Sorry it took me a while to update. I had other things to do first. **

**This was so sad. Raven proclaimed her love to Aqualad. **

**NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS AS IT SEEMS!!!!! Remember that. **

**There will be BBRae!!!!! Eventually!!!!!**

**Well… leave a review if you feel so inclined to do so.**

**-Hero Out-**


	6. AN

**A/N:** Ok… I'd like to seriously apologize I've been gone for two years. TWO! I'm just having problems deciding where exactly I want the story to go. But I have an idea. I know how it's going to end… I just need to figure out the middle. Ok so I'm making a solemn vow.

I MyHeroRaven swear to have at least TWO more chapters of Regrets up before Christmas.

Once again, I sincerely apologize. I was having a lot of problems… but I don't want to say here. If you want to know what's been going on in MyHeroRaven land just msg me. I swear to answer all questions.

Ok so I'll leave you there cause I'm working on the next chapter right now.

So peace! & you'll see me soon.

**MyHeroRaven**


	7. Forget Your Friends They Never Cared

**Title: Regrets Of The Teen Titans**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for sex, abuse, violence, gore, and torture. [Although this chapter is pretty mild… nothing bloody, just mentions violence and rape]**

**Summary: Who would ever know that he would stoop that low… that our Beast Boy would become like **_**them**_**?**

**A/N this is going to start to have flashbacks. Like the beginning of this where the man is asking Robin about Beast Boy it's really happening in this time. The story that you have been reading is like 5 years ago. Or so… I'll figure out the exact timeline at a later date. But the beginning and ends of each chapter {separated by this: XXX} will be from the other Titans point of views of what happened all those years ago, like what is happening now.**

**OK I EXPLAINED THAT POORLY: OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT HOW THE TITANS FEEL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO BEAST BOY. HOWEVER THE FIRST THING WHERE ROBIN [AKA: DICK GRAYSON] SAYS: "Never." THAT'S SOMETHING ELSE… THAT'S AFTER THE WHOLE STORY… JUST KEEP READING AND WHEN THE WHOLE STORY IS FINISHED YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!!!!!**

**If that confuses you hit me up and I'll hopefully explain better. : )**

**Pretty much it all boils down to the fact that Beast Boy will either become amazingly good and rise above; a true Hero, or he'll fall like the angel he is and destroy everything and everyone. It's his right and will to pick a path. Which will he choose?**

**Now, I know I said that this would be out before Christmas but I'm getting this chapter out now. I'm sorry.**

**Oh and I probably messed up Mas Y Menos' POV. If the Spanish is off let me know and I'll fix it :] oh and the English translation is at the end of the chapter. It's not terribly important to keep up with what they are saying but it may come in handy later… not sure yet though.**

**Chapter 7: Becoming Evil Step 1: Forget Your Friends… Because They Never Cared**

"Mr. Grayson, if someone were to tell you that Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Matthew Logan, was to turn evil… what would you say?"

"Never."

**XXX **

**SPEEDY'S POV**

When I had taken Beast Boy to my tower and contacted the Titans to tell them what had happened they had come and taken him away. Raven insisting that he needed to be in the medical bay of their tower for health and familiarity purposes.

What a load of bull.

It was all a matter of them feeling guilty, and of course we all knew how Robin took things like this. He closed off, turned to people in anger, and he had no self control. Almost like a child. A beautiful child, but a child none the less. He didn't say anything to me when they had come to collect Beast Boy. He was angry that I didn't take him straight to his tower, but who cares? it wasn't what Beast Boy needed.

But Robin didn't see that.

He could never see past anything but his own fucking pride.

**REGULAR POV**

The Teen Titans were shocked to say the least. That something so horrific could happen to one of their own and to Beast Boy especially. The jokester of the team, the comic relief was brutally attacked and raped. Why did this happen? Who was responsible, Robin wanted answers to these questions. They were imperative.

**MAS' POV**

Entiendo Chico Bestia, menos pasó lo mismo. Fue difícil al principio para entender, para comprender todo lo que había sucedido. Me pregunto si era tan difícil para Chico Bestia como lo fue para mi hermano?

Somos doce ahora ... y pasó a Menos cuando tenía nueve años. No pude evitarlo. No llegué a tiempo. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy yo? Para mantenerse al margen y no hacer nada mientras mi hermano sufre dolor traumático.

_¿Qué pasa si no puedo dejar de Chico Bestia? _

_¿Qué pasa si me atengo a una y ver como se destruye a sí mismo?_

**MENOS' POV**

Cuando vivíamos en Guatemala, que es cuando lo que había sucedido. [1] Yo estaba muy mal herido. Yo tenía nueve años y nuestro tutor surgió después de tener una demasiadas cervezas en el bar y en vez de pegarme que entiende más de lo que pensé que podía.

_**Monstruo. **_

_¿Era eso lo que se Chico Bestia? ¿Un monstruo? Chico Bestia no el coco vengo a ti en la oscuridad y hacerte daño? _

_Es probable que el daño mismo, probablemente cicatrices también. _

_No sé si seré capaz de ayudarle ... pero lo intentaré._

**CYBORG'S POV**

Man, stuff like this… like what happened to my best pal. It was sick, and those fuckers were gonna pay. No one messes with my buddy. He was hurt bad, so bad that Raven almost cried. And, considering how dangerous that is explains the severity of the situation.

I knew that one day the bad guys would one up us; I just never thought it would be like this. I thought it would be something that we'd be able to handle. Fuck, Starfire won't stop crying, Robin's breaking shit and getting all pissy, and Raven never leaves _his_ side. Things were not looking good.

We're the Heroes! DAMMIT! We're supposed to be able to handle _anything_ and _everything_. But right now, right now we can't even handle ourselves and our own.

I just hope this won't shatter him. Beast Boy was so happy, and something like this could really damage my friend.

Hang on kid, I won't let you go.

**BUMBLEE BEE'S POV**

Wow… just wow. I don't know what else to say. Beast Boy's always so _happy_ but apparently that's not going to be an emotion for him much longer.

This sucks! There's so much that a Hero needs to sustain themselves. Strength, which Beast Boy's has been downplayed, Mental stability, HA that's shot, and Secrecy, which after tonight, is down the toilet.

Not everyone knew his secret identity. I mean he doesn't need to wear a mask because what would be the point? Home boy's green! You don't really miss a green kid running around. This isn't fair. He's going to be scarred. For life!

And Beast Boy was cool… he had always been good, unlike me. I had once lied and been deceitful to help my old boyfriend Herald. [2] At first before I was a Hero I pretended to be a villain to help him. Pretty much it was: pretend to be bad, have the Titans believe he beat me, and make him look good.

Hell I had even been in the Doom Patrol with him. [3] It was a pain. This is mainly because when I shrink down I could go into cardiac arrest so Niles Caulder [Doom Patrol Leader] created a medicine to prevent this so I was able to fight efficiently and healthily. [4]

How could Beast Boy let a man take control of him like that? Like I always say, 'there's not a man alive who can tell me what to do.'

Beast Boy… please be ok.

For me, For Karen Beecher. [5]

I don't want to see your friends fall apart… especially Sparky. [6]

**STARFIRE'S POV**

I couldn't even muster the strength to pet Silkie tonight. It seems as if my home has become a barren wasteland of depression. Things I didn't understand like rape… what is this rape? I don't know much but I do know that, that term alone caused Raven to cover her mouth with her hand, Robin to break the glass of water he was holding, and Cyborg to sink sadly into the sofa with his head bowed in his hands.

But I just don't understand. Whatever it is that has happened to my friend… surely he'll recover? This _rape_ won't cause lasting damage. Will it?

People take my naivety for stupidity. I'm not stupid. I just don't understand some things and I would like my friends to explain.

Beast Boy, he's always been strong. That's why he tells jokes and plays pranks. He _is_ strong, he just doesn't see it. So he compensates.

He _will_ be ok

Justice will be brought upon the villains _swiftly_.

And, before the night is up, someone _will_ explain to me what _rape_ is.

**RAVEN'S POV**

I HATE MYSELF! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR NOT KNOWING; NOT UNDERSTANDING! I'M PSYCHIC FOR GODDESS SAKE AND I DIDN'T KNOW THE PAIN HE WAS IN! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE WAS RECKLESS! LOOKING FOR A FIGHT! READY TO DIE A HERO!

I looked around my room. The large mirror in the corner shattered beyond repair, rain flying in through the broken window, priceless artifacts torn, on the floor, and book after book reduced to ashes.

I'll never be able to forgive what I've done.

And now Beast Boy may be injured physically and emotionally beyond repair. While I was out on my 'date' with Aqualad Beast Boy was getting the shit kicked out of him and he was getting his virginity, his innocence violently taken, robbed.

This is my fault. I should've _seen_. I should've _been there_ for him. My ignorance may have killed him.

And now everyone's a wreck, Speedy, Robin, Cyborg, Bee, Star, Aqua, Mas, Menos, and I are all frayed.

I don't know what we're gonna be able to do.

This time…

We may not be able to bring him back.

**AQUALAD'S POV**

Ever since I was Aquaman's teen sidekick I hated being told what to do. And then I met you Beast Boy, and our rivalry was ridiculous. I tried to beat you at everything from who kicked the most butt, who could swim the fastest, and who would win Raven.

Well yippee! I won her… but it's an empty victory. It's like not worth anything since you didn't fight and since the night of our date you were getting your ass beat _and_ pounded. That was harsh of me…

I digress.

I can't judge you… especially considering that judgment nearly killed me. Amphibious humanoid, that's what I am. And because of stupid atlantean superstition I was left for dead. [7]

This rivalry with you will be pointless unless you rise above. Don't fall apart because of what happened. Shit happens Beast Boy! Not to be mean.

But we suffer, endure, and live.

And, if you can't do that then you don't deserve to call yourself a Hero

**ROBIN'S POV**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was serious, rape of a minor, assault, attempted murder? Who would do something so horrific? I don't know but I'll find out.

GOD I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING… or _someone_. But I'm not Batman… I don't torture, maim, and kill. I'll never be like Bruce.

I need to find out what really happened out there that night. What caused this? Did he fight back? Did he even try? I _need _to talk to you, Beast Boy.

However, for now, I just have to wait. After all, it's rude to wake the dead.

**BEAST BOY'S POV**

'Let go of me! This is wrong Daniel. It's WRONG!'

'You can never leave; never escape. You're mine, and soon enough you'll come to realize it baby'

'NOOO!'

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed shooting up. I was covered in a cold sweat dripping down my back and between my legs. My whole body was in pain. Looking down I saw that both hands had been wrapped and metal poles were sticking out of them. My leg was elevated and lifted high up in a full cast. My ribs were wrapped and so was my head. The worst pain was in my backside, it felt as if someone had stuck Robin's bo staff up my ass and twisted and pulled and then ripped it out taking my organs with it. It was so painful.

The events that caused this came rushing back to me. I could see all their faces. I would never forget them, especially Daniel.

Sick, sadist.

This was unfair… why did shit like this have to happen to me!? I'm a Hero goddamit! I'm supposed to save people and myself! Not get beat up and r-raped!

God, something like this. Something that normally only happened to girls, at least that's what I thought. It seems that it can happen to both sexes. I kept thinking about what had happened when a scary thought entered my mind.

I liked some of it, even though it was painful.

How, _sick_ of me.

But, if you think about it, things can't get any worse. I mean I've already been attacked, beaten, threatened, and raped. What else is left? Not surprisingly this doesn't make me feel any better.

_Shit._

"Beast Boy?" the last two people I wanted to see walked in. Aquafag [8] and Raven came through the medical bay doors holding hands.

If my own hands hadn't been destroyed I'd have griped the sheets in anger, as it was…

"Get out," I whispered looking out the large window. I felt one of them move closer, I smelled the air, it was Raven.

My head dipped down, dark bangs hanging in front of my emerald eyes.

"Beas-" she started again.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed as tears poured out onto the white sheets I lay beneath. I was just getting madder and madder, I wanted them gone. Especially _her_.

I heard a small sob and the medical bay door swishing shut. She was sad, she felt guilty. _Good. _She _should_ feel guilty. She was out doing god knows what with her 'date' while I almost died for her. I _sacrificed _for her, only to find out that she didn't love me.

I'm stupid. I knew it all along, that she could, _would_ never like me. It was just like Terra, only this time I never had Raven. I never got a taste of the forbidden fruit before it was ripped violently and cruelly away from me.

Maybe this life wasn't worth it.

Maybe I'll just leave.

**WITH SLADE & DANIEL**

"So do you think he'll break?" Daniel asked looking to Deathstroke for an answer [9].

"He should… all we need to do now is eliminate his comrades," he explained. His voice always had a menacing and, of course, condescending tone laced into it.

"Yes… he needs to forget about his friends. Because where Beast Boy's concerned, they never cared," Daniel stated smirking proudly. It was that same glint in his eyes he had when he realized that Beast Boy had entered the alley. It was the look of victory. It was so close he could taste it.

"But how can we be certain he'll come to us? Couldn't he just leave Jump City altogether?" Daniel asked.

Slade stood by the large window as he watched the rain hit the glass. Ahh… as curious as ever Daniel. If only he knew Slade's real plan for the child.

"Daniel… let me ask you something: what happens when you give a starving dog a bone?"

"I don't know, what?" Daniel asked… bored with mind games. He just wanted a straight answer for once. But who was he kidding. This _is_ Slade he was talking about.

"He takes it, eats it, anihalates it, and then when the bone is gone the dog comes back for more. Because he knows that you have what he needs to survive," Slade said matter of factly, as if talking to a child.

Daniel slammed his fists onto the large glass table in the center of the room.

"GODDAMIT! SLADE I WANT A REAL ANSWER! WHAT THE HELL DOES A STARVING DOG HAVE TO DO WITH MY LITTLE BEAST BOY?!" Daniel screamed.

"Because my _friend_, Beast Boy is the starving dog," Deathstroke whispered. His face smiling cruelly at Daniel as he watched realization light up his sinfully handsome face.

**P.S. K so that's the end of that chapter. So let me explain a few things:**

**1-Mas Y Menos are really from Guatemala. Just throwing that little tidbit in there. Not too important though. : )**

**2-Herald was a Titan in the comic… he is not at all important in this… I just used him to explain a little about Bumblebee, because she **_**is**_** important in this story. **

**3-Yes Bumblebee was in Doom Patrol as well… although the timeline is a little off because When Beast Boy was in the Doom Patrol in the T.V. show is different from when Beast Boy was in the Doom Patrol in the Comic books. Once again… not really important. **

**4-This actually happened. She would go into cardiac arrest so the leader of the Doom Patrol created a serum to help her when she shrank down to her smaller size.**

**5-Bumblebee's real name before she married Herald.**

**6-Bumblebee's pet name for Cyborg.**

**7-True story. There was this whole superstition and it nearly got Garth [aka: Aqualad] killed. Look up Aqualad on Google to learn more about it.**

**8-Obviously Beast Boy's upset at Aqualad, and as we all know, people say mean things that they don't mean when they're pissed. Try not to look too deeply into it. :D**

**9-Pretty much this is Slade's real fictional name. His full name is Slade Wilson. But he starts to go by Deathstroke when his son [Ravager] starts to become a deadly foe to the Teen Titans. Once again this is comic book stuff. I just sometimes like to use Deathstroke over Slade. Don't kill me for it.**

**K so here's what Mas Y Menos were saying**

_**MAS**_

**I understand Beast Boy, Menos went through the same thing. It was hard at first to understand, to comprehend everything that had happened. I wonder if it was as hard for Beast Boy as it was for my brother? **

**We are twelve now... and it happened to Menos when he was nine. I couldn't stop it. I didn't get there in time. What kind of brother am I? To stand by and do nothing while my brother endures such traumatic pain. **

**What if I can't help Beast Boy? **

**What if I stand by again and watch as he destroys himself?**

_**MENOS**_

**When we lived in Guatemala that is when it had happened. I was hurt bad. I was nine years old and our guardian came in after having one too many beers at the local bar and instead of just beating me he took it farther than I thought he could. **

**Monster. **

**Was that what got Beast Boy? A monster? Beast Boy did the boogey man come to you in the dark and make you hurt? **

**It probably hurt the same, it probably scarred you too. **

**I don't know if I'll be able to help you… but I'll try.**

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. If you have any questions PM me. I always respond. Feel free to review if you have the time. **

**My[Her]oRaven**


End file.
